rap_battle_nationfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:S0UND3FX69/Ash Ketchum vs. Gingka Hagane
Ash Ketchum verse #1 Ash Ketchum: By the end of this battle I will be the very best, like if you & Ryuga were actually self-proclaimed beasts. To me both you & Zyro are at the bottom of the food chain, when I literally strive to the top as this battle is about to go bang! Gingka Hagane verse #1 Gingka Hagane: You cannot possibly be the "very best" when you can't even get close to catching 100 Pokémon, why even bother, it is not even Pokémangay. I have hot ass baes made of pure Shogun Steel that will cause persecutions, while I turn you into shreds with my blades of fury causing major concussions! Ash Ketchum verse #2 Ash Ketchum: Atleast if I were to have Beyblades I would have more than you & your friends. Why want them anyways? They like your nose probably get bent! You do not even have the skill to be the ultimate "Spin Master" as all you ever do is launch your beys & do some stupid gestures! Gingka Hagane verse #2 Gingka Hagane: Are you seriously still like 10? If so you are easily comparable to Ben 10. Are you literally talking shit to my bitches? If you are you will be getting stitches, fucking snitch! Now listen here Ash & don't forget it, I will literally knock you out & you will die exactly like Dogi! Rap Meanings Line #1: Ash states that he will win the rap battle by the time it ends while also referencing the 1st line of the 1st season theme song from the Pokémon anime. Line #2: Ash once again references the 1st word of the theme song, but the 2nd line of it & he calls Gingka just as insane as Ryuga. Line #3: Ash says the 1st word of the theme song on the 3rd line as well as using the number 2 & since Zyro sounds similar to Zero he says that him & Gingka would be the pray of any Pokémon. Line #4: Ash says that nothing can stand in his way & that the battle is now getting warmed up. Line #5: Even though the catchphrase of the Pokémon anime is "Gotta catch 'em all" Ash has not caught anywhere near 720 Pokémon & that it does not make him the "very best." Line #6: Gingka tells Ash that if he is that bad at catching them all he should only try on Monday. He also references the Pokémon manga & calls Ash gay in just 1 word. Line #7: Gingka calls his Beyblades hot & references Beyblade Shogun Steel along with saying that "hot girls" would persecute Ash & his Pokémon. Line #8: Gingka says that he would cut Ash up, he references Beyblade Metal Fury, & says that he would get concussions. Line #9: Ash states that if he was into Beyblade he would have as much Beyblades as he does with Pokémon. Line #10: N/A Line #11: Ash mentions how Gingka has a nose injury & says that Beyblades would get bent like how he nose broke. Line #12: Since Ash claims to be a "Pokémon Master" he says that Gingka couldn't be a "Spin Master" (a reference to the company that makes Bakugan etc.) Line #13: Ash states that Gingka couldn't become a "Spin Master" because "all he does" is launch Beyblades & does "stupid poses & gestures etc.) Line #14: Gingka references how Ash was 10 in season 1 of the Pokémon anime as you need to be 10 to get your starter Pokémon & in the Pokémon Black & White series anime he somehow is once again 10. Line #15: Since Ash is "forever 10" Gingka compares him to Ben 10 because he still calls himself "Ben 10." Line #16: Gingka mentions how in line #13 Ash said that he "just launches beys & makes stupid gestures" & takes it out in this line. Line #17: Gingka calls Ash a "snitch" & references a saying that states that "snitches get stitches." Line #18: N/A Line #19: Gingka says that at the end of the rap battle he will make Ash "blackout" (a phrase in the Pokémon games) & that he will die in the same way that Dogi "died" in Beyblade Metal Fury until he was "resurrected." Poll Who won? Ash Ketchum Gingka Hagane Category:Blog posts